


June 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Wet cat food in the cake?!'' Amos snapped after Supergirl smiled.





	June 2, 2002

I never created DC.

''Wet cat food in the cake?!'' Amos snapped after Supergirl smiled and said she wasn't up to anything with a finger under her face.

THE END


End file.
